


Shelter in a cave

by asraidevin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asraidevin/pseuds/asraidevin
Summary: Bull, Krem and Ara Addaar seek shelter in a cave and Daddy Bull cuddles his loves.





	Shelter in a cave

Ara Adaar looked up as the sky lit up from a bolt of lightning. A crack of thunder followed. She looked at her companions. Bull and Krem looked strong enough to fight the storm.

“I saw a cave this way,” Bull said. Ara and Krem followed the Qunari. They quickened their pace when the rain fell but it wasn’t much use they were soaked buy the time they reached shelter. 

The remnants of a fire were just inside with some dry fuel. They weren't the only ones to find haven in this cave.

Krem started a fire. Ara sat close but the damp seeped under leathers making it impossible to warm up. Across from her Bull removed his harness and belt. He circled to where she sat. His arms came around her and she snuggled into him. But Bull wasn't holding her, he pulled at the straps and hooks that held her leathers together.

Ara closed her eyes as he undressed her. Right down to her smalls. She crossed her arms over herself. Krem and Bull had seen her naked but it felt more exposed in a cave rather than behind that locked door of her bedroom.

While her love undressed her, Ara heard Krem’s armour clank. She opened one eye and found the handsome soldier shedding his damp outer layer.

Bull pulled a bedroll from his pack. “It stayed dry,” he declared gruffly. “Come here Ara. Krem is yours dry as well?”

Thank goodness Daddy Bull came prepared. Ara curled up in his lap. Krem joined them wrapping his arms around Ara. She laid her head on Bull’s chest his heart soothed her as his warmth crept into her skin. Krem pulled his blanket over them. 

Ara relaxed letting the crackling fire, Bull's heartbeat and Krem’s breathing to soothe her to sleep.


End file.
